Not Who I Used To Be
by Gayres0918
Summary: Two lives once separated by misfortune brought together again years later. One stopped looking, the other never gave up. Will tragedy tear them apart once more or will they stand through it all and find the love they once knew? Will he give up once more or fight for the one he loves? Will he still love her when he finds out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail. That right goes to the awesome Hiro Mashima. Oh I wish I did. Anyway, this is the first writing I have ever done besides at school which ended for me almost 7 years ago. Every night when I try to sleep I think up new scenarios for stories and I finally decided to put them down in writing. I don't know if I'm good or not. I'm not looking to be big from this, I just want to write down what comes into my head. If you don't like it don't read it. If you do, I would appreciate any reviews to help me make things better. =] This is my first published and I hope someone out there likes it at least. I have no beta reader either. This is all me and google. HAHA. Thanks and good reading!**_

 _Italics are thoughts_

The hot water cascaded down her figure, tan fading to red as the room filled up with steam. Running her fingers through the long blond locks, fighting to get the sleepy tangles from her hair. She sighs as her locked limbs relax in the hot water from her tumultuous night of sleep.

Bang! The door slams open.

"Shit!"

"WTF! If you are going to shit in here then I will kick your ass!"

"Fuck no, I just really gotta piss"

"Well hurry the fuck up, I was trying to relax."

"No need to get testy….Damn"

"Damn what? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

*sigh* "Let me guess the curtain is either see through or you can see my silhouette."

"Silhouette. But hot damn. What's your name?"

"None of your business." She deadpanned.

"Well, how about we make a game out of this? Are you going down to the party?"

"Yes, why?"

"I bet I can find you based on your shadow"

"That's a load of crap"

"Then let's bet on it. I won't ask anyone about you. I'll find you on the dance floor and say hot damn. If I win you tell me your name."

"Fine, but if I win you give your number to Mira-"

"She already knows me."

She turns to glare at his shadow." As I was saying go to Mira and tell her it's for Celestial. She'll know what you are talking about."

She can here the grin when he speaks. "Well I'll see you out there Celestial."

"Good luck…"

"Salamander."

"Good luck Salamander."

He leaves the bathroom to await her downstairs. _I know who I'm taking to bed tonight._ Everyone he walks past can see the smirk growing on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **So figured I'd post another chapter since they seem to be on the small side. Again, I own nothing. =[ That is all Hiro. No schedule for posting. Just when it happens. Hope you like it! Keep having fun guys!**

Meanwhile, upstairs the buxom blonde walks out of her bathroom in a towel. Two handsome young men are waiting outside her bedroom door having heard the conversation while waiting for their friend to take a piss.

"What do you two want?" The girl sighs as she walks into her room to get ready.

"Just wanting to warn you that he will find you." Says a boy with orange hair and tinted glasses. His name is Loke Regulus aka Leo. Known for his playboy ways and the cat like ears his hair is spiked into. He tends to always wear a suit with a red tie, thinking that he always needs to look dashing to get his ladies.

"Do we need to beat him up for you Lucy?" The other boy calls out through the door that was slammed in their face.

"You can leave me alone to get dressed for the party you whores." The girl Lucy calls back to them. "I have this handled Gray."

"We just don't want him to try anything with you." Gray called back. He is the partner of Loke. They have grown up together being the wingman to each other. He is as dark as Loke is light. With blue/black hair that sometimes hangs in his face hiding a scar across his forehead. His midnight eyes can see right through you. With a lithe, strong body that can capture any woman's heart, he shields his away not wanting to get hurt again.

"You don't need to worry about me guys. I can take care of myself." Saying this she steps out of the room in a dress as pink as the hair of the fool that is trying to catch her tonight.

"How does it look?" She asks the wide-eyed boys.

"Wow."

"You can say that again…"

"Wow."

"Shut up." She laughs at the boys. "Figured I'd match his hair with my outfit tonight."

"Wait. How do you know what color Salamanders hair is?" Loke asks.

"Jeez, you guys really don't remember me. That's cold." She shakes her head and sighs. "Thought by now you would know who I am. Although it has been over 10 years, so I guess it's normal for people to forget childhood friends."

Grays eyes widen. "It can't be…"

"How could we not have put this together Gray?" Loke looks forlorn at not having figured it out sooner.

Both boys grab her into a hug.

"Can't….breathe…" She sputters out when she can catch a breath.

They hastily let her go.

"Sorry!" Both boys mutter.

"We're sorry we didn't put it together Lucy." Loke tells her.

"It's alright. I'm nothing like I was as a child. Also I go by Ashley instead of Heartfilia now." She replies back flippantly.

"So that's why you made the deal with flame-brain then?"

"I would kindly appreciate if you didn't start stripping in front of me. I don't need your girlfriend thinking I'm her love rival again." Lucy sighs out to the potential stripper.

"Gah! Shit! When did I do that?" Gray yells while looking down at his barren torso.

Lucy and Loke laugh as they walk away from the boy frantically searching for his missing shirt.

Lucy turns to Loke. "Time to party." She smiles at him.

"Go get him." Loke whispers into her ear.


End file.
